Antología
by Diana Prenze
Summary: Songfic. Ginny tiene un guía turístico que le enseña algo más que un paisaje.. Pero no todo es tan fácil como parece. HG.  R&R!


_Primero que nada he de aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K.Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados. _

_**Hola! Me han extrañado?. Ven que soy como cual picaflor. Ando picando por aquí y por allá y no había subido nada hasta el momento. Había estado muy ocupada, y de todas formas estoy escribiendo algunas historias tanto de CCS como HP, para los que han leído de mis dos preferencias. Pero no las voy a subir hasta estar completamente segura de todo y haber avanzado un poco más de la mitad mínimo, no es que quiera dejarlos con las ganas.**_

_**Este songfic se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando esta canción de Shakira que es, por cierto, muy dulzon, si que los diabéticos están advertidos! **_

_**Bueno, no sigo molestando. Ahora... a leer! **_

* * *

**Antología**

Como enmarcando el color grisáceo del cielo y lo triste que parecía el día; la lluvia caía sobre las calles –ahora desiertas– de Londres. Quizá ella era la única caminando por el sendero de un frondoso parque; quizá era la única empapada hasta la conciencia; y tal vez, también, la única que tenía el rostro desencajado por alguna razón indefinida.

Llegó hasta un espacio techado en el parque, donde la lluvia no mojaba más su lacio pelo pelirrojo. Sus ojos color chocolate no tenían ni brillo ni vida, sus labios estaban pálidos cual enferma terminal y su, delgado y estilizado, cuerpo tiritaba sin cesar. Desde allí observó hacia un punto lejano frente a ella. Entonces la invadieron los recuerdos...

* * *

A mediados del siglo XX, luego de haber vivido muchas desilusiones de todo tipo de formas, pero sobre todo amorosas, Ginny Weasley había llegado a la determinación de no volver a enamorarse nunca más, sobre todo al terminar con su último novio, quien la había utilizado y engañado cruelmente.

Con veintiún años de edad y recién egresada de la universidad, comenzó a recorrer su país natal. Ejerciendo, en la distintas ciudades, su profesión de abogada no se le dificultaba demasiado pagar los costos que esta aventura suponía. Aún con pocos años de experiencia, era realmente buena en su oficio y no se quejaba pues traía buenas consecuencias, sólo que trataba no encariñarse con nadie en especial, ni trabar muchas amistades, pues sabía que se iría y quizá no regresaría.

Había dejado atrás a su familia y amigos por superarse en todo aspecto, vagaba sola por el país; por eso mismo no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Su mejor amiga –y también novia de su hermano mayor, Ron-, Hermione, le había dicho que algún día debería regresar serena, madura y radiante; y pretendía tomarle la palabra.

Es por eso que al cumplir los veinticinco años se embarcó a Irlanda, para ser más exactos a Dublín con ganas de comenzar un nueva vida –por un corto tiempo- y superarse. Lo primero que hizo, fue hacer una llamada telefónica a su mejor amiga y ella solo le contestó divertida: "pero llama seguido¿eh?".

Luego de esa llamada ya más renovada, se dirigió a un centro de turismo para poder conocer el sitio. Entonces, lo conoció.

-Disculpe –se acercó a la recepcionista, quien tenía un aspecto de oriental.

-Buenos días –saludó-, bienvenida a la agencia de turismo de Dublín, mi nombre es Cho Chang¿en qué puedo servirle? –recitó de memoria, como si de una grabación se tratara, sonriendo todo ese rato.

-Eh, -sorprendida por la chica, se quedó sin palabras- quisiera un guía, verás... no conozco estos lados y pretendo quedarme por un tiempo indeterminado –relató algo más repuesta.

-¿Inglesa? –preguntó mirando a Ginny, y ésta asintió con sorpresa- Mira, tengo un guía especial para éstos casos de largo plazo. Es el mejor y te puede ayudar mucho con el irlandés; aquí no hablan mucho inglés. Espera un momento –dijo girándose en la silla para tomar un teléfono y marcar un número- ¿Rita?. Dile a Harry que venga, gracias. –miró nuevamente a Ginny con una radiante sonrisa-. Enseguida viene, si gustas tomar asiento –agregó indicando frente a ella unos asientos.

-Gracias –respondió Ginny sonriendo levemente, mientras se sentaba donde le había indicado la oriental.

-¡Hola, Cho! –saludó un hombre joven, de aspecto atlético, ojos verdes y cabello desordenado de color negro; un par de anteojos enmarcaban su cara dándole un aspecto más guapo aún. Y al parecer, era uno de los más guapos del sitio, porque como notó Ginny examinando la sala muchas quedaban mirando embobadas al chico, incluida la sonriente recepcionista. El joven llevaba en sus manos un gato patizambo, cara aplastada de color canela. Y sí, era bastante guapo.

_**Para amarte necesito una razón**_

_**y es difícil creer que no exista una más que este amor,**_

-¡Hola! –saludó entusiasmada. Miró a Ginny para llamarla- ¡Hey, chica, acércate!. A todo esto, se me ha olvidado preguntarte¿tu nombre?

-Ginny Weasley –respondió ante la sonrisa conciliadora del pelinegro, que estaba apoyado en la mesa de recepción de forma descuidada.

-Bien, te presento a tu guía: Harry Potter –señaló al apuesto joven, quien amplió más su sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, señorita, será un placer guiarla por la ciudad –saludó estrechando la mano de la muchacha con entusiasmo. Ginny lo miró con desconfianza, intercalándose para mirar al gato que ronroneaba a los pies del chico- Oh, él es Crookshanks.

-Eh, no me gustan los gatos –dijo en un susurro apenas audible que Harry sí alcanzó a oír, pero se hizo el desentendido y le indicó que lo siguiera por un pasillo.

Y así fue como Harry Potter se hizo guía particular de Ginny Weasley.

_**Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón **_

_**y a pesar de que dicen**_

Al principio Ginny se mostraba reticente a hablar mucho con el guía, pero él era muy insistente, hablaba mucho y su conversación era amena y simpática. No era un clásico guía serio que mostraba los lugares, sino que también le contaba largas historias de cada uno e incluso incluía algunas anécdotas suyas como guía. Al terminar su primera semana de guía, ya hablaban más en confianza y a la segunda tenían una relación de guía-turista-amigos.

-¡te gané! –celebró el de ojos verdes saltando por la sala de estar.

-¡No es justo, sabes que no soy buena en los video juegos! –chilló Ginny haciendo pucheros. Harry la había invitado a su casa muchas veces, ella no aceptaba por el simple hecho de terminar enredada en algo amoroso nuevamente, pero al final la terminó convenciendo.

-No importa –siguió celebrando encima del sillón.

_**que los años son sabios,**_

_**todavía se siente el dolor.**_

Cierto día, alrededor de un mes después de que se conocieran, paseaban por un parque natural. Mientras caminaban por un puente, Harry queriéndose hacer el interesante comenzó a hablar.

-¿Ves esos patos que están allí? –preguntó Harry indicando unas esculturas amarillentas con formas de pato.

-Sí –respondió algo extrañada la pelirroja.

-Cuando llegué aquí, un guía turístico me comentó que habían puesto esos patos para atraer a aves reales a "adornar" el lugar, -dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- para que fuera más atractivo.

-¿en serio?

-Sí, locuras de guías... –Ginny se rió por la ocurrencia y siguió caminando adelantando al chico, pero de repente frenó en seco y se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Harry la miró extrañado.

-me pregunto... ¿por qué quisiste ser tan sociable conmigo, siendo que yo me mostraba un poco pesada? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-En realidad, me gusta establecer buenas relaciones, pero por lo general los turistas a los que guío vienen más acompañados y conversan entre ellos, con sus familias o amigos... en cambio tú... –miró hacia el río pensativo y dijo con suavidad- parecías tan sola, no era justo. Por eso –se volteó para sonreírle- ¿aceptarías que también fuese tu amigo?

_**Porque todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti**_

_**Dejó tejidos hilos dentro de mí.**_

La pelirroja se sobresaltó por la repentina pregunta, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho, asintió.

-¡que bueno! –exclamó con alegría. Ginny sonrió fraternalmente ante la infantilidad del chico- ya veía que me mandabas una cachetada, como eres tan seria.

-Me sirve para mi profesión –dijo ella simulando altanería.

-¿Y cuál es su profesión, señorita? –preguntó imitando una voz muchísimo más ronca que la suya.

-Abogada, y no te sacaré de la cárcel si cometes un crimen –advirtió, haciendo reír al ojiverde, pues lo señalaba amenazadoramente con el índice- a propósito... necesito que me guíes a un lugar donde buscar trabajo, sino no podré pagar el turismo...

-Por mí no pagarías, seguiría siendo tu guía gratis, pero ya ves: –dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros- el trabajo es trabajo.

-¿cómo terminaste aquí?

-Ni yo sé, –respondió aparentemente divertido- pero me gusta trabajar en esto, es divertido. Mañana te llevo a buscar trabajo¿bueno?.

-¡Sí, muchas gracias! –exclamó alegremente la chica. Ahora era el turno de Harry de sobresaltarse. Ginny lo había estrechado con cariño y lo había besado en la mejilla con suavidad, dejándolo levemente atontado- Perdón, un arrebate de felicidad –se disculpó al ver la cara.

-No, no te preocupes... –dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza para espabilarse- es que me sorprendió, nada más.

**_Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos_**

Al día siguiente, la pelirroja esperaba al chico en la agencia turística con su mejor tenida formal, para que la llevase a buscar trabajo. Cho Chang, la recepcionista, la miraba con recelo desde su puesto.

-Hola, Cho –saludó Harry entrando como siempre, con su gato en brazos- ¿cómo estás? –preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien –respondió sonriente la chica- ¿cuido a Crookshanks?

-Sí, por favor, hoy iremos en busca de empleo –le contó sonriente.

-Hola –saludó Ginny acercándose, la voz le salió seria y Harry la miró raro.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada. –negó la chica ocultando la molestia que le causaba la cercanía de los colegas. Era absurdo, se dijo-. ¿Vamos?

-Claro. Nos vemos.

**_Tú, me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo_**

-¿Estás segura que no te pasa nada? –preguntó preocupado el guía, caminando a su lado.

-Sí, mejor apurémonos, quiero encontrar trabajo pronto –dijo con los labios apretados.

Todo el camino, de una a otra empresa en busca de trabajo, fue incómodo. Ginny no le dirigía mucho la palabra a Harry, más que para preguntarle sobre alguna duda del idioma y eso era todo. Poco antes de almuerzo la chica encontró un trabajo en una empresa pulcra y de ambiente agradable, donde Harry pudo notar que muchos hombres se le quedaban mirando con una mirada más que de interés, cuasi-morbosa.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el trabajo ahí? –preguntó molesto.

-¿perdón? –Ginny lo miró sorprendida, con aires de ofendidas- Estaba buscando trabajo por si no lo recuerdas.

-¡pero no viste a esos tipos, te devoraban el trasero con los ojos! –exclamó molesto.

-¡¿Q-qué dices?! –chilló sonrojada- ¡Estás loco!.

**_Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos_**

Harry bufó molesto, no por ella, sino por sí mismo. Nunca se había comportado así por una chica y eso lo frustraba. Ella también estaba molesta, por ambos; ¿porqué se comportaban así?.

-Bueno, no importa. Vamos a almorzar –dijo Harry.

-Eh, no. –lo cortó enseguida- Tengo otras cosas que hacer, ve a ver si consigues otra turista por mientras. Ahora no necesito de tu guía.

La miró sorprendido, la vio alejarse con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Se sintió estúpido de pronto, por comportarse tan, tan... ¿celoso?. ¡Oh, cielos¡No podía ser cierto!. Horrorizado o más bien, un poco asustado por la idea, miró el camino que había tomado la pelirroja y sintió como algo dulce y amargo subía desde su estómago hasta su garganta.

**_Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos_**

¿Celoso?.

-¿Por qué? –logró decir con la voz estrangulada, Ginny. Mirando con temor al chico, cuando al día siguiente, le pidió disculpas luego de que ella pagara por sus servicios y terminaba con ellos. Y se había excusado diciendo que había dicho estupideces por celoso.

-Yo no sé lo que me pasa –comenzó a decir con duda- ¡me siento atraído por ti, eso es lo que me pasa! –terminó exclamando, dejando a una Ginny más que sorprendida.

-Harry... –susurró- Yo... yo no me quería enamorar, yo... ¡diablos!. Esto es tan difícil... –bufó molesta.

-¿Por qué insistes en alejarte del amor? –preguntó dolido.

**_Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato_**

-Bueno, no importa eso. Yo me iré, no necesitaré de tus servicios y no nos volveremos a ver. Zanjado el problema –dijo como solucionando el problema. Se dio vuelta para irse, pero la mano de Harry rodeando su muñeca la hizo girarse bruscamente.

De un segundo a otro estaban demasiado cerca. De un segundo a otro sus alientos se mezclaban. De un segundo a otro cerraron los ojos. De un segundo a otro, se estaban dando un beso.

Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos y él la sujetó con suavidad de la cintura, profundizando, así, mucho más el beso. Sin querer terminar, para no verse a las caras y no tener una explicación a eso, se siguieron besando ocupando todo el tiempo que pudieran.

**_Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos_**

Pero al separarse y mirarse a la cara supieron que eso no podía tener mayor explicación. Ahora ya no eran una turista y su guía. Eran tan solo un par de enamorados más. Se volvieron a unir en beso, ahora con sus sentimientos aceptados.

Y fue así, como ambos se enteraron lo que de verdad era el amor.

_**Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos,**_

Desde ese día, Ginny no volvió más a la agencia de turismo. Cho dando a su rival por eliminada, intentó flirtear con Harry, pero este no solo hacía caso omiso, sino que también aparecía cada día con una enorme sonrisa.

Ginny por su parte, se fijó en la aclaración que había hecho su –ahora– novio, y ciertamente los hombres se fijaban en otras cosas de su cuerpo más que su cara. Pero siendo tan feliz como era en esos momentos, no le interesaba. Solo era feliz.

_**Para escapar los dos volando un rato**_

Dos meses después, recibió una sorpresiva llamada de Hermione.

-¿Aló? –contestó su teléfono.

-_¿Ginny?¿cómo estás?_ –una voz familiar hablaba desde el otro lado.

-¡Hermione, soy tan feliz¿y tú?

-_¡También! _–respondió la otra- _Escucha... ¡tu hermano me pidió matrimonio!_

-¿En serio¡ya era hora, que genial! –exclamó alegremente.

-_Pero te necesito aquí, ahora..._ –pidió suplicante- _por favor, regresa..._

-Pero es que...

_**Pero olvidaste una final instrucción,**_

-Tenemos que terminar –dijo con dolor la chica- Yo sabía que llegaría este día, pero no tan pronto... tengo que regresar a Londres, tú tienes tu vida aquí... no puedo arrebatártela, lo mejor será que terminemos, por favor, entiéndeme...

-No, no lo acepto –se negó rotundamente Harry.

-Harry –sollozó.

-Ginny, por favor, no me hagas esto...

-Lo siento –dijo la chica, corriendo lejos de allí.

Día después, tomaba un vuelo de regreso a su país, más triste que nunca.

_**porque aún no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor**_

Digamos que era la madrina de boda más triste de la historia. Cuando llegó a Londres no era feliz y Hermione lo notó siempre. Pero nunca pudo sacarle nada, ni si quiera después de la boda.

Los recién casados se fueron a Irlanda de luna de miel, para conocer el lugar donde había vivido Ginny, donde había sido tan feliz, donde se había quedado algo que ahora le hacía falta.

Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa 

En una agencia de turismo, conocieron a un chico que estaba igual de triste que su amiga. Hermione, como armando un rompecabezas preguntó si a esa agencia había recurrido Ginny. Lo que no sabía es que le acababan de dar la pista que le faltaba para encontrar a la chica. Entonces, luego de acribillar de preguntas a la pareja les contó su historia.

_**Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas**_

_**para poder verte a horas no adecuadas**_

Suspiró por enésima vez. Hace un par de días que Ron y Hermione se habían ido de luna de miel, y ella se había quedado sola en el departamento que compartía con ellos, hasta que encontrara uno para vivir ella sola. Tenía en sus manos una rosa blanca que le había entregado una señora en la mañana, diciendo que pronto vería a alguien que anhelaba.

"Ojalá fuera cierto", pensó con tristeza, escuchando de lejos como alguien tocaba el timbre.

Abrió la puerta con desánimo, que se transformó en sorpresa, luego en alegría y emoción.

-¿qué, cómo...¿cuándo llegaste?, es decir¿cómo me encontraste? –preguntó con el corazón acelerado. Viendo al chico de sus sueños frente a ella.

_**y a reemplazar palabras por miradas**_

_**y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones**_

-Sorpresa –dijo mirándola con dulzura-. Guié a una pareja de recién casados... resultaron ser tu hermano y tu mejor amiga –explicó y sin aguantarlo más la estrechó entre sus brazos- Te extrañé, nunca debiste haberte ido sin mí. Ahora me quedaré aquí, contigo.

-Yo también te extrañé –susurró con emoción.

Su felicidad no podía ser más grande en ese entonces, que no se podía imaginar lo que trascendería en el futuro. No sabía lo que el destino tenía deparado para ellos.

_**y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones**_

La chica parada el parque recordó más vívidamente ese recuerdo...

-Y fueron... –Harry, mirando al frente de él a sus chicas Ginny y una pequeña bebé en sus brazos, retrocedía de espaldas al cruzar la calle- felices... –Ginny sonrió alegremente- por siempre.

-¡Hey, cuidado!

Un freno. Un estampido. Un grito desgarrados.

-¡¡HARRY!!.

_**y conocí más de mil formas de besar**_

Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, si lo hubiera podido evitar...

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a caminar, y otra vez estaba bajo la lluvia, frente a una piedra de cemento que tenía una inscripción.

_**y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar**_

-Señora, lo siento –dijo el doctor apesadumbrado- hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

-No, no...¡NO! –gritó con dolor, dejándose caer al suelo- ¿por qué a mí? –sollozó con fuerza, como si cada lágrima desgarrase un pedazo de su corazón.

_**Lo que es amar**_

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí –dijo una voz tras ella. Giró su cabeza lentamente para ver a su mejor amiga Hermione mirándola con tristeza y sosteniendo un paraguas sobre ellas- El querría que fueras feliz. Vamos –pasó un brazo sobre su hombro, poniéndole un abrigo.

Sólo se dejó guiar como un cuerpo sin vida, como una marioneta manejada por su dueño. Y miró al cielo, buscando una explicación lógica para todo ese sufrimiento. Para ese remordimiento.

**_Lo que es amar_**

Afuera del parque las esperaban dos hombres. Un pelirrojo y un pelinegro. Éste último con una niña en brazos. Sonrió débilmente. Algunos sacrificios valían la pena... y estaba segura que ese hombre le sonreía desde un buen lugar, por permitir que algo fuese bueno.

**_Lo que es amar_**

La lápida decía: "En memoria de un hombre que salvó la vida de toda una familia. Por los que fueron, son y serán. Por que el amor perdure por siempre"

_Ellos solo habían visto la triste escena._

* * *

**Notas de Diana: **¿Qué?¿Creían que lo iba matar¡Pues estaban muy equivocados! . Bueno, espero que el final haya quedado claro, si no es así, ahora mismo les explico: Se supone que un señor X salvó a Harry, y Ginny siente remordimiento por el sufrimiento de tal familia y porque ella es tan feliz. Es muy rara la historia, lo reconozco, pero mi cabeza no me da para más en estos momentos, y me siento con la responsabilidad de colgarles algo aquí, a los pocos que me leen xD.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, me voy!

Dejen reviews, eso incentiva mi imaginación!

Besos.


End file.
